Loving Trim
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: They're already a couple and its been awhile since they've seen each other and Souichi is in need of a trim. What will happen when Tetsuhiro returns and gives him one? Will it end like last time or will it get just a bit more satisfying for them? ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I claim to own Koi Suru Bo-kun (The Tyrant Falls in Love) that honor belongs to its manga-ka creator, Takanaga Hinako.

**Warning:** Spoilers/Reference from Epilogue. Hopefully not too OoC if at all.

**Note:** This is for DarkFlameTailz who'd won a present. I hope its to your liking DarkFlameTailz. Hope this is to your liking DarkFlameTailz.

* * *

><p><strong>Loving Trim<strong>

* * *

><p>Tetsuhiro sighed wearily as he undid his tie. The training over in Hamamatsu was draining, but at least this weekend he could be home.<p>

At the thought, a small smile formed on his countenance as he unlocked the door of his and his lovers shared apartment.

Taking off his shoes and setting them pointed toward the door he continued to smile. Too bad Senpai wasn't yet home.

Walking into the apartment, his eyes widened and he shook his head with a sigh, "Really Senpai, he doesn't know too well how to clean does he?"

It wasn't like Senpai was totally at a loss, otherwise the place would have looked much worse than it did.

The older man would be in for a surprise since he hadn't told him he'd be coming home, he hadn't known either. He'd also be surprised to find the house spic and span clean.

The dark haired pharmaceutical man began to clean, starting with the floor and working his way up to doing the dishes and folding the clean clothes while washing the dirty.

About three and a half hours later, he took a quick shower and sat down with a beer he'd found in the fridge and wiped his hand over his brow. He was no longer sweating, but he'd done nothing but clean since getting back and he'd already been tired from training.

* * *

><p>Souichi himself had been visiting Matsuda-san. His sister Kanako was already attending a middle school that had dorms so he hadn't been able to see her. Perhaps next weekend. He just didn't want to go home.<p>

Despite what he'd said to Morinaga when he'd had to leave for Hamamatsu, he was indeed _lonely._ Not that he'd ever tell that to the idiot. Besides it was Morinaga's work and he did not want to interfere with something like that.

However, if Morinaga would just come home a bit more once in awhile...

His hands curled into fists as he stomped up the stairs of his apartment, he wouldn't have to resort to doing things like...like _that_. He'd only done that once before during his two month stay in Canada.

There was also another problem he'd recently become aware of other than that he was not the best with chores, his hair had gotten longer, particularly his bangs.

His bangs were what annoyed him the most and often got in his way during his time spent at the lab doing research and conducting experiments.

Usually Kanako had been the one to trim his hair for him. There had been that one time Morinaga had done it, of course when he'd let his guard down the bastard had kissed him.

That was...before they'd become a couple. It was still weird thinking of it like that, but it was how things were, now.

With a sigh he opened the door to his apartment, brows furrowing as he could have sworn he'd locked the door. Removing his shoes he stared into the kitchen-cum-living room.

The place hadn't been _that_ clean yesterday. In fact it hadn't been that sparkling clean since Morinaga had gone for training over in Hamamatsu.

He stilled and felt his heart thumping unevenly. Had Morinaga returned home from Hamamatsu, his brows furrowed as he didn't recall having heard from him that he would be.

"Morinaga? Are you here?"

It seemed the younger man, by about two years had heard him, "In here Senpai."

He followed the voice into the bathroom, even there everything was now spotless and organized. It made him wonder at times if Morinaga didn't have a slight bit of OCD when it came to keeping the apartment clean. It was the same with the lab when he'd been his assistant.

"Why didn't you call and say you were going to be home?"

"I didn't want to disturb you Senpai," the green eyed man smiled at him whilst cleaning the mirror on the medicine cabinet.

It was a smile he'd missed, but again, not something he'd voice aloud to Morinaga.

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose he looked away. "I see. Your training going well?"

"It is. It's tiring, but a necessity." He finished cleaning the mirror and turned to the blonde, "Is there anything you need Senpai?"

"Err, no. You've done more than enough. Although..."

"Hmmn, what is it Senpai?"

Souichi lifted a hand to his forehead and lightly held a few strands of hair between his fingers, "I need a trim again. I couldn't ask Kanako since she's out of the district and busy with school."

Morinaga placed the paper towel in the wastepaper basket between the sink and toilet and the bottle of glass cleaner under the sink cabinet.

"Did you want me to trim your hair Senpai?" Although he remembered that the last time he'd done so, he'd gotten carried away, kissed Senpai and wound up with a bloody nose.

Light brows furrowed as amber eyes glared into green, "You wont try anything funny?" Although in the back of his mind, he was hoping he would, but preferably _after_ the trim was finished.

Morinaga lifted his hands, "N-no, it's just a trim."

Souichi sighed, his eyes shifting away from that green eyed gaze he'd missed more than he wanted to admit.

"I'll get the scissors ready, you should go sit down on one of the chairs in the other room Senpai."

"Right." He left the bathroom and found a seat in the living room, unfolding one of the metal chairs they had tucked away in a small closet.

Sitting down, he untied the strings that held his ponytail together.

* * *

><p>Tetsuhiro sighed, smiling to himself as he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a comb and pair of scissors.<p>

He hoped he'd be able to keep a handle on his desires while clipping his beloveds hair. It had been awhile since he'd gotten to see him or even touch or hold him.

It was probably a good idea to be on his best behavior, he thought as he exited the loo and entered the living quarters of their apartment.

Senpai had already let down his hair and was in the process of removing his glasses. He gulped at the sight, the man was absolutely gorgeous, he wished he could revel longer at the sight before him.

However, those amber eyes of the older man squinted at him, demanding, "What are you staring at?"

Tetsuhiro chuckled slightly, "Uh, nothing Senpai. I was just thinking of where I should start with your hair," yeah right, that wasn't quite the truth, but he also didn't want to get scolded or worse.

Just because they were together didn't alter the other mans personality. Senpai accepted him and his feelings, yes, but he was still ever a tyrant. That was just how he was, he wouldn't be Senpai, Tatsumi Souichi, if he weren't.

He walked up to the blonde and placed the towel around his neck, so that it would catch the hair rather than cling to his clothes.

"Ready Senpai?" He asked as he gently, but firmly held the scissors in his right hand and the comb in his left, a spray bottle filled of water set aside.

"Hmmn? Yeah."

With that, he began combing the back of his partners hair, snipping the ends. It was after all only a trim. At least while he was concentrating on the back he wouldn't see that gorgeous face and those tempting lips.

Recalling what else had happened the last he'd trimmed Senpai's hair he blinked. '_There was something I've been wanting to try out._' Unbidden his fantasies returned as he recalled just how sensitive the other mans scalp truly was.

'_Calm down, calm down. Don't think about that. Not yet._'

"Morinaga? What are you doing?"

"Sorry Senpai, almost done in the back." Soon after, he took the water filled spray bottle and used the mist feature to squirt into the lovely blonde hair he held in one palm of his hand before combing it out. Making sure the strands were even, he gave the hair a clipping.

Once done, he combed the older mans hair out in the back and satisfied he grinned. "Doesn't look half bad at all. Now, for the front."

He gazed down at the relaxed face of the man whom was dearest to his heart.

"Okay Senpai, could you tilt your head back a bit and close your eyes?"

At least his instructions weren't questioned. And with Senpai's eyes closed at least he wouldn't see the straining erection against his khaki's.

The expression, like it had been that other time, seemed to be inviting him in for a kiss.

Swallowing as he tried to keep from outright attacking his lover, he sprayed a bit of water onto the strands and combed them out. Placing the comb aside he moved his palm beneath his senpai's bangs and held them in place. Using the scissors in his other hand to snip the bangs so they'd be at a good length so not as to get in the way of his poor eyesight.

Before the scissors could fall out of his hand he set them aside and began combing all of the older mans hair.

Once done, he let the comb drop to the floor and brushed his fingers through Senpai's hair, just over his ear, lightly rubbing his scalp.

"Hah! MORI-NAGA!" Amber eyes snapped open as he growled. "Cut it out! That tickles!"

Tetsuhiro just chuckled, standing behind the chair, one of his arms encircling Senpai at the shoulders while he continued to caress his scalp.

"You're so sensitive Senpai. I always knew you had a lewd body, but... even here."

* * *

><p>Souichi while he wouldn't have minded a kiss from Morinaga, being tickled as he was, was unacceptable.<p>

When he heard that smug voice and warm breath against his ear, red blossomed on his cheeks.

"S-shut up!" He growled, trying to turn his head and shivered at that light touch upon his scalp.

"But Senpai, you're starting to get hard." He peered over the blondes shoulder and looked down at his lap where he was pitching a tent in his pants.

Amber eyes widened and he tried to turn his head again, snapping, "Don't say such embarrassing things!"

"Don't you like it Senpai? Being touched by me?"

Gritting his teeth he glared at the other out of the corner of his eye. It was too embarrassing to admit.

"Doesn't mean I want to hear you saying weird things like that!"

He blinked when Morinaga quickly removed the towel and tore the buttons of his shirt in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Once more he felt the warm breath of the younger man against his ear.

"Sorry Senpai, but its just been so long, too long."

His eyes shot wider still as those nimble, experienced fingers found his nipples and twisted them both at the same time. His mouth parted, allowing a moan to escape.

Morinaga smiled against his neck, taking his earlobe between his lips and gently sucking, his nose nuzzling against his scalp.

His entire body shuddered in need. Morinaga was right, it had been too long. He still wasn't going to give the pervert the satisfaction of knowing that. After all, he had _some_ pride left.

Before he knew it though, he was being helped up off the chair and laid down across the coffee table.

"Not here!" He growled, but the younger male didn't seem to hear as he undid his pants and tugged them off along with his underwear, leaving him totally exposed to his gaze.

He tried to sit up, but Morinaga pushed him back down and quickly dispensed with his own clothes.

The sight of that wide shouldered, nicely toned body had his cock hardening and he could have sworn his sphincter muscles twitched. His body had become weird some time ago all thanks to the man towering over him.

When he tried once again to get up and speak he found himself once more pushed back and his mouth taken captive by Morinaga's.

He could feel the others tongue sensually, slowly stroking his. Both of their tongues rolled around each other as his eyes drooped slightly.

His heart was racing as his body shook beneath Morinaga's. Not with fear or rage, but with need. His body had longed for the other mans touch, the only man he'd ever let near his body like this.

He..._loved_...him. It still wasn't something he could come right out and say...exactly. He hoped his actions conveyed everything to Morinaga without the other getting to embarrassing about it all.

Right in the moment, he just let himself go, wrapping his legs around Morinaga's waist, forgetting they were on the fucking coffee table.

* * *

><p>Tetsuhiro stared with hungry green eyes down at his lovers body as their mouths parted, a tiny sliver of saliva rolling slowly down over each of their bottom lip.<p>

"You look gorgeous Senpai."

He was however shocked, when it was Senpai who pulled something out from the drawer of the coffee table.

He stared at the small bottle, it was lubricant. His own cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Never once had he used that on his gorgeous lovers ass. Maybe if he had Senpai might not have complained quite as much. He really had been terrible, hadn't he? Too impatient and unprepared.

When he took the bottle, he quirked a brow, it was half empty. "Senpai..."

The man beneath him glared up at him, but it didn't stop him from asking.

"Di...did you do it by yourself... again?"

"What of it?"

"N-nothing," he just wished he could have been there to see it. He licked his lips just imagining it in his head.

Pouring some of the lube onto the fingers of his hand, he set the bottle aside, "Senpai, spread your legs a bit more."

He thought his tyrannical partner might not do as he requested, but it seemed after a moment of hesitation the other man parted his legs further.

"Lift your hips just a little."

That earned him a glare, but the man still did it.

Using his lube covered fingers he gently spread the other mans ass cheeks, lightly running his fingers down the crease to his entrance, circling the hole.

He saw the paler males legs tremble as he caressed him there.

"Morinaga..." he heard him moan. He had to stop himself from just devouring him completely in one bite.

First one finger slipped inside the man, since it had been so long he was tight.

"Relax and breath Senpai."

With a second finger inside his love, he kneeled at his side, using his other hand to caress the blondes scalp.

"Mo...ri!" Panted Senpai.

"Call my name Senpai."

"T...tetsu...hi-ro."

Once Morinaga had a third finger inside his lover he knew he was ready, his fingers brushing against the blonde mans prostate.

"Tetsuhiro!"

He smirked knowingly, his lover was indeed ready and once he'd removed his fingers and positioned himself between Senpai's legs, he lined the head of his cock up with the blondes eager ass.

"So lewd, Souichi."

Before the other man could yell at him or hit him, he thrust inside of his ass, earning him the sound of a gasping, moaning Senpai.

* * *

><p>Souichi growled later as Morinaga washed the coffee table and floor up. "I am <em>never<em> letting you cut my hair again!"

Tetsuhiro knew however, that it was just his lover being shy and perhaps a little bit contrary and silently smiled as he gazed down at the coffee table. That was another memory stored away and another fantasy that had come true.

Someday he hoped he could fulfill Senpai's fantasies too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Hope you enjoyed it DarkFlameTailz. As for anyone else reading it, I also hope you too enjoyed the read.


End file.
